


home

by steveeology



Series: drabble babbles [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Baking, Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Stress, Stress Baking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21593239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveeology/pseuds/steveeology
Summary: requested prompts from tumblr - #52: exhausted numbness after crying + #36: the smell of freshly baked bread + #38: a person's weight as they lie on top of you
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Series: drabble babbles [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1523150
Kudos: 45





	home

Something is wrong.

Wanda knew you like the back of her hand. From your likes and dislikes to your patterns. And she knew that one of your habits when you’re stressed was baking. It was your way of releasing the tension and weight you’ve been feeling.

But lately, whenever she was coming home from work, she’d be met by the smell of pastries and cookies. She’d turn to the table and see baskets full of them. And you would be telling her that you made them for her. This has been going for three days now.

Something is very wrong.

For the fourth day in a row, Wanda could smell the familiar scent of freshly baked bread as soon as she entered the house. She frowned at that.

“Honey, I’m home.” Wanda announced, removing her coat and hanging it. She removes her shoes and puts on her fuzzy bunny slippers, walking towards the kitchen. “Honey?”

And there you were, furiously kneading the dough for your next batch of bread. You didn’t stop until you felt a gentle hand on your shoulder.

“Oh Wanda, you’re here.” You offered her a smile that didn’t reach your eyes, wiping the light layer of sweat on your forehead with the back of your hand. “Just making some bread for you.”

“That’s sweet, babe.” She replied with a kind smile.

“It’s the third batch.”

“That so?”

“Yep. Didn’t want the dough to go to waste.”

“Ah, I see.” She nodded. And you went back aggressively kneading the dough.

“Hey baby?” Wanda asked, concern glazed in her green eyes.

“Yeah?” You said, not stopping the kneading.

“You’ve been baking for four days in a row now.” She told you gently. “And, I’m not complaining, your baked goods are delicious. But baking only happens when you’re stressed. Are you… okay?”

You halted from your actions. Then Wanda heard a sniffle, followed by another. You lifted your hand and touched your face.

Wanda was quick to wrap her arms around you. “Baby,” she whispered to you quietly, letting you cry on her shoulder. You released all the pent up emotions you’ve been cooping up in your chest for five days now, sobbing it all out. And Wanda just let you have a good cry with a warm embrace and kisses on your temple.

She led you out of the kitchen and into your shared bedroom. You were to weak to fight back; you just let her. Then she let you lie down on top of her, you head against her chest, and your legs tangled up with hers. She ran her hair through your hair and whispered how much she loves you.

Wanda didn’t tell you to spill immediately. She wanted you to let go of whatever you’re feeling first and wait until you’re ready to tell her whatever it was. And you were thankful for that.

After a stressful time, you truly needed this.


End file.
